


The Best Thing

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just have a whole lot of feels about this ship, Multi, and I have since like 2010, monarch a trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: The Monarchs devote a little TLC to their favorite henchman when an injury prevents him from being able to wash his own hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the revived Venture Bros Kink Meme! OP asked for characters sharing a bath or shower together. I couldn't resist.

It wasn't like it was the first time Gary's shoulder had been dislocated. That had happened a few times. But it was the first time it happened since his hair got long, and not being able to use one arm correctly made it a lot harder to take care of it. But on the bright side, it was also the first time it had happened since he'd gone from being the Monarchs' henchman to being the Monarchs' boyfriend, and they were... surprisingly solicitous. Okay, it wasn't that surprising from Sheila, she'd always been more thoughtful than her husband, but the amount of attention he'd been getting from the Monarch since he'd gotten injured was really very gratifying.

The bathtub was huge, clearly intended for more than one person. Gary doubted it had been intended for three, but the Monarch was sitting up on the edge anyways, hands kneading Gary's back in the best massage he'd ever received. Sheila was perched across his lap, her deft fingers lathering Gary's hair with shampoo that smelled like delicious evil-- no, okay, it smelled like her, it was her shampoo. He just associated that scent with delicious evil.

"You keep opening your eyes," Sheila said, thumbs tracing Gary's hairline to keep the suds out of his face. 

"Uh... yes? How could I not?" The relationship was still new enough that he felt tentative touching either of the Monarchs, but like this he was at eye level with Sheila's luscious breasts, and his options were either keeping his eyes open or leaning forward and burying his face in her cleavage. "You're kind of amazing, I mean."

"Isn't she?" the Monarch chimed in. His hands moved up Gary's neck and he slid his fingers through Gary's hair before focusing his attention at the tension where neck met shoulders. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And don't you forget it," she said, smirking at her husband over their boyfriend's head. "Close your eyes, sweetie, I'm gonna rinse your hair." Obediently, Gary closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and she leaned in to kiss him before pouring a cup of water over his head. The Monarch helped make sure the shampoo had been washed away before giving Gary's hair a fond tug.

"All right, loverboy, how's your back feel now?"

"Two hundred percent better," Gary said. He rolled his injured shoulder a little and nodded. "Even that feels better."

"Now you've experienced the magic Monarch fingers," Sheila said. She poured a palmful of conditioner and started to work that through Gary's hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

"He's not the only one with magic fingers." Gary looked up at her, then tilted his head back to look at the Monarch too. "You know... you're both the best thing that ever happened to me, too."

"Aw, honey bear." Gary thought the Monarch sounded a little sarcastic, but the lean arms wrapped around him from behind were sincere. "You're the second-best thing that ever happened to me."

"I don't categorize my life like that," Sheila said thoughtfully, "and I never thought I'd be in this position-- hey!" She smacked the Monarch's hand when he grabbed her butt. "Not that kind of position. But I'm really happy that this is where we all are."

"In the tub?" Not easily deterred, the Monarch groped his wife again, then groped Gary for good measure. 

"In love," Gary suggested, earning himself another kiss from Sheila.

"Exactly."


End file.
